1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to lighting apparatuses and lighting systems each capable of performing wireless communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional technique is available in which turn-on and turn-off of a plurality of lighting apparatuses are controlled by performing wireless communication with the lighting apparatuses. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-48014 discloses a technique of transmitting a turn-on instruction using multicast. This technique is intended to simultaneously turn on a plurality of lighting apparatuses.